


Force Time

by NikkiB1973



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973
Summary: In The Rise of Skywalker, Kylo Ren and Rey's Force Bond has evolved to bring them the ability to send objects to each other across space. Still unaware of the potential of this ability in The Last Jedi-what if this ability enabled them to being able to send each other instead? Set in the Star Wars universe during the force bond skypes in The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

** Force Time **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-In The Rise of Skywalker, Kylo Ren and Rey's Force Bond has evolved to bring them the ability to send objects to each other across space. Still unaware of the potential of this ability in The Last Jedi-what if this ability enabled them to being able to send each other instead?_ **

**_Crack-fic set in the Star Wars universe during the force bond skypes in The Last Jedi._ **

** Chapter One-Push and Pull **

The loneliness that swamped Rey was like a vice on her heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. It was killing her just a little more each day, taking what was once her inner light and replacing it with a darkness that overshadows each moment. She had come to Ahch-to seeking answers, seeking hope. But all she’d found was a bitter old man and more unanswered questions. The irony of the situation was there was only one person who could possibly understand how she was feeling, the one person she probably shouldn’t be reaching out to. But in that moment, she felt like her loneliness was eating her alive-she was desperate to reach out to someone-even if it was him.

“I’d thought I’d find answers here. I was wrong. I’ve never felt so alone.” She whispered disconsolately into the dark.

His response was almost immediate, almost as if he knew that she needed him. “You’re not alone.”

As soon as he spoke, his voice low and soft, Rey could see him-Ben Solo. She wondered when she had stopped thinking of him as Kylo Ren. Rey looked at him pensively. Ben was sitting down, just like she was, dressed all in black, like always. As her eyes lingered on his face, she became aware that he seemed different. It was the emotion on his face, she decided, he wasn’t hiding them behind a defensive mask like he usually did. There was none of the bitterness that turned his eyes dark with frustration like the last few tense conversations they’d had with each other through the force bond.

“Neither are you.” Rey answered him gently. “It isn’t too late.” She felt an urge to reach out to him. She knew it was ridiculous. They couldn’t touch, but the gesture would remain the same. She raised her hand, slowly extending it toward him.

Ben’s eyes flicked to her hand, before rising to meet hers again. His gloved fingers swept through his tousled black hair, which was thick and lustrous. Rey’s breath hitched as she looked into his eyes. They were such a unique colour, a mix of light and dark brown. They held so much emotion inside. Rey felt like she was really seeing Ben for the first time. She watched his gaze drop to her hand again, before, achingly slowly, he pulled off one of his gloves, revealing the smooth skin of his hand underneath. Rey sucked in another breath as she saw him raise it, his long fingers extended out toward her.

They reached out to each other, without once breaking eye-contact. Rey couldn’t look away. In his eyes she could see his humanity, the person he really was. She had seen it once before, that glimmer of humanity, during one of their first conversations when she’d called him a monster. His response had been a biting _\- ‘Yes I am!_ ’ But she remembered the slight quiver to his chin, the desolation in his eyes as he made this pronouncement. She had seen his shame, his guilt, his fear. It had puzzled her, thrown her off course. It was then her attitude had begun to change toward him.

Rey wasn’t expecting to feel anything when the tips of their fingers connected. She felt a slight shock, like an electric current passed between them. From the slight jolt of his shoulders and his sharp intake of breath, she knew Ben felt it, too. The warmth from his touch seeped into her being and comforted her without him even having to open his mouth. She wondered if her touch did the same for him.

Rey was so lost in Ben’s eyes that she was totally unaware of the storm brewing outside the hut. Lightening lit the skies in brilliant streaks. Thunder soon followed. Sheets of rain flattened the sparse grass, while the wind howled a strange melody. She was unaware of Luke, his robes flapping wildly in the wind, calling her name. When the door to the hut was thrust open, she wasn’t prepared for the hurricane to follow. Luke stood in the doorway, his stern face turning to horror when he realised what was going on.

“STOP!” He commanded ferociously, his arm stretching out as he used the power of the force to make the hut crumble around them.

Rey was about to snatch her hand back in surprise at Luke’s sudden entrance when she suddenly felt Ben’s fingers wrap around hers in a tight grip. Shocked, her panicked gaze left Luke and returned to Ben. He was breathing heavily, his whole focus on her face. Their connection hadn’t been broken like she had thought, in fact it was the opposite, it felt even stronger. She was still certain that Ben couldn’t see what she could see, but he had been aware of Luke’s presence once before, he surely must be aware of him now. She tried to pull her hand back in an effort to break their connection, but Ben’s grip just intensified. Rey saw Ben move closer with those incredible eyes that looked so deeply into her own. There was something about the intensity of his gaze that she knew she would never find in another man. There was also something else in them-there was fear-fear for her.

_Ben was afraid that Luke was going to raise a weapon against her like he had once done to him._

Rey knew that Luke would never do that, but Ben’s own bad experiences with his estranged uncle told him otherwise. Rey tried to unravel their hands but Ben wasn’t letting go. His grip was fiercely strongly, almost manic in its intensity. Rey felt a sharp jolt ripple through her body. Her hazel eyes opened wide as she stared into his. She tried to drop her gaze, but couldn’t. Ben was all she could see. All that she could feel. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Luke calling her name, but his voice sounded like it was coming down a wind tunnel. Air rushed around her face, the atmosphere around her swirled with light and dark shadows. Her heart thrummed loudly in her chest. Rey was terrified as she watched the world fade around her. The wild storm, the broken hut, Luke-it all disintegrated. The only solid thing was Ben. His face was strong and defined, his handsome features seemingly moulded from granite. His dark eyebrows sloped down in a serious expression. His strong hand held hers as he stared deep into her eyes.

_Time stopped._

_It remained suspended for a few precious seconds._

_Time started again…_

Rey gasped as she tumbled right into Ben’s arms. His body was warm and toned as he hugged her to him. His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke her name. “Rey.”

* * *

Touching Rey’s hand had brought Ben a peace he’d never known before, a calming of the storms in his heart. Now, she was here, in his arms. When he’d detected his uncle’s presence through the force, he’d panicked. He wouldn’t let Rey suffer Skywalker’s wrath like he had the night he found his former master standing over him ready to assassinate him in his sleep. In the darkness of his quarters he held her against him. Holding her close felt like a little touch of heaven. He felt Rey’s hand move around his middle, warm and soft. Ben had never let another close to him like this, but Rey was different. Somehow, she had gotten under his defences.

His lips brushed her ear as he whispered her name and the spell was broken. Rey began to fight him, struggling to break free from his embrace.

* * *

Armitage Hux smoothed a stray strand of red hair back from his face. He hated anything that was out of place, even if it was a lock of hair. Hux was obsessed with his appearance; believing it was a vital part for maintaining discipline, he would always wear a parade uniform designed to broadcast his authority as general. Even his posture was affected by this belief, as Hux would often pose in a formal parade stance. In addition to his uniform and bearing, Hux's hair was coiffed to his exacting standards. Anyone caught under his severe gaze would increase their pace, eager to be out of his sight. Hux was known to be a strict disciplinarian and was generally loathed by those who were forced to serve under him.

His rivalry with Kylo Ren was the subject of much gossip among the lower ranks. Everyone knew that Hux was jealous of Ren’s powers. He had little understanding or patience for the mystical ways of the Force. While he did not doubt the Force's existence, having witnessed its power in action and even experienced it in the form of a punishment, Hux nonetheless regarded it as the centre of an obsolete religion belonging to a bygone era. The future, Hux believed, would be ruled through industry and innovation, and as such he regarded himself as a man of science and technology. Notwithstanding his lack of faith in the Force, Hux believed in himself and considered it his destiny to sit on the throne that would rule the galaxy.

Hux hated the Supreme Leader's apprentice, whom he disdainfully referred to as "Snoke's loathsome creature." As they vied for the approval of the Supreme Leader, a tense competition was formed between Hux and Ren, with the latter representing the mystical side of the First Order that Hux cared little for. Despite their mutual contempt for each other, a part of Hux respected Ren and his Force abilities, although Ren had little if anything to say about Hux's fighting skills.

Hux was on his way to Ren’s quarters. He had heard some disturbing rumours about Kylo’s behaviour of late. Only yesterday Phasma had approached him, asking for a quiet word. Captain Phasma wasn’t one to indulge in gossip, the veteran commander was tough and disciplined, for her to express disquiet meant that it was serious.

“He came sliding out of his quarters like he was skating on ice.” She confided.

“It’s just Ren’s usual theatrics.” Hux had been dismissive at first.

“He was talking to himself.” Phasma continued in disgust.

Hux’s green eyes narrowed. “What was he saying?”

“I couldn’t catch everything, but I heard him demand that they bring Luke Skywalker to him.” Phasma’s distinctive chromium armour glinted in the strip lighting as she expressed her concerns. “He then stopped, looked around him and muttered something about… _I can’t see your surroundings_ …or some such nonsense.”

“That is strange.” Hux had rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Anything else?”

“Another one of my officers was passing by him on another occasion and heard Ren seemingly talking to thin air. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he reported that Ren looked on edge.”

“I see.” Hux murmured. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Captain Phasma. Do not concern yourself any longer. I will deal with this.”

Reassured, Captain Phasma had left. Hux had decided then and there to go and see Ren for himself. Their paths hadn’t crossed much of late since Hux had humiliated Ren in front of the Supreme leader. If what Phasma said was true, and Kylo Ren was suffering from some kind of delusion, then the Supeme leader would need to be informed. A smirk crossed Armitage’s face at the thought of being the one to bring Snoke the news that his apprentice was mentally unstable.

Hux reached Ren’s quarters. He was about to demand entrance when he heard voices coming from inside. Curious, Hux looked around him to make sure the coast was clear, before pressing his ear against the cold metal of the door.

“Calm down!”

Ren’s voice was filled with frustration. Hux pressed his ear harder against the door to hear better. Who was Ren talking to? Himself again? Hux heard a muffled response. That didn’t sound like Ren-the tone was softer-almost feminine. Armitage’s eyes widened in surprise. Either Kylo had a woman with him or he was imitating one. Hux knew that Ren lived like a monk. He had never shown an interest in any of the females under his command, which there were many. The only female he was obsessed with was that scavenger girl. The one who had beaten him and left him scarred. But she was far away with the resistance. Maybe Ren’s obsession had driven him crazy. Phasma was right to be concerned.

Armitage Hux was so intent on eavesdropping that he wasn’t prepared when the doors to Ren’s quarters swept open and Kylo appeared. Unbalanced, Hux fell against his rival, emitting a squeal of surprise. He heard Ren mutter an oath under his breath, before he was pushed violently backward by the force. His back hit the floor, the air rushing from his lungs and rendering him helpless at his rival’s feet. Hux looked up as Ren towered above him, his expression stern and forbidding. Kylo’s hair was in disarray, and he was breathing heavily as if he had just engaged in battle… _or something else_.

“If I find you eavesdropping again, Hux!” Kylo warned as he lifted his hand and jabbed his forefinger in Hux’s face. Mysteriously the glove on that hand was missing, though Armitage did notice that his other hand was still covered. “Now get out of here before I change my mind!”

Hux scrambled backwards, not wanting to induce any more of Ren’s wrath. Kylo was known for his short temper. He crawled away, finally finding his feet as he hurried away, feeling Ren’s icy stare on his back until he was out of sight. In his haste he collided with one of his stormtroopers. He scowled at the unfortunate guard before hurrying to make contact with Snoke.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Should I continue this crazy ride. Let me know in the reviews._ **


	2. Chapter Two-An Olive Branch

** Force Time **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!_ ** **😊**

** Chapter Two-An Olive Branch **

Rey’s brain stuttered for a moment and her eyes roamed Ben’s quarters, while every part of her paused while she waited for her thoughts to catch up and make sense of what had happened to her. His quarters were sparse, the lighting so dim and dark that it was stifling. How did he stand it? Rey craved light. A wash of cold rippled down her spine when Ben stepped out from the shadows. Whoever he had been yelling at was gone now. He looked tense, his already untamed hair in further disarray as he ran his fingers through it.

“Damn, Hux!” He cursed under his breath.

“What the hell just happened?” Rey demanded breathlessly as she confronted him.

“That pathetic womp rat Hux was listening at the door.” Ben snarled angrily in response.

Rey swallowed down the anger that was like a fire-seed growing in her belly. “I don’t care about that!” She fired at him. “I’m talking about this.” She used her hand to gesture between them. “Me…being here. What did you do?”

Ben’s knuckles turned white from clenching his fists too hard. God, she was infuriating! Even with her face red from suppressed rage he still found her captivating. He gritted his teeth, annoyed with himself at his loss of focus. How did she manage to get under his skin so easily? He took a deep breath and forced his irritation to simmer down.

“I saved your life. You should be grateful.” He stated coldly.

“I wasn’t in any danger.” Rey tried to match his cold tone. She stared at him imperiously. “Send me back.”

Ben huffed out an impatient breath. “I can’t.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed at the taunting look she imagined in Ben’s eyes. He may be tall and handsome, but a pretty face wasn’t going to get him out of this. Not that she cared what he looked like! “Why not?”

A sneer formed on his smooth face and he leaned forward, dark eyes bearing straight into hers. “Because I don’t know how!”

“Liar!” Rey felt her fingers twitch impatiently as they hovered over the hilt of the lightsaber hanging from her belt.

Ben stared into her angry eyes. He could see the pain and mistrust in them and it sent him reeling. It was the same look he’d seen over and over again during his lifetime. His own gaze turned rigid, cold and hard with disappointment. The tentative connection they’d made was shattered and once more they were enemies.

“Go on! Strike me down if that’s what you want.” He taunted her.

Rey drew in a sharp breath as she realized what her anger had almost made her do. Her fingers flexed and her hand dropped limply by her side at the deadness in his tone and in his eyes. “That’s not what I want.” She whispered brokenly.

Ben was taken aback by the desolation in her voice. He watched as Rey cast her eyes to the side, he could see the shape of her face like a silhouette. His curious gaze gracefully moved up and over her cheekbones then slanted sharply at her mouth. God, those lips! He became fixated on them, staring as they parted slightly when she breathed. Her pale skin gave her an almost ethereal quality.

“Ben.”

Ben blinked, stunned to hear his true name falling from those delectable lips. What was she doing to him? He shook his head to clear it and instead focused his gaze somewhere above her head. “What?”

“We need to figure out what happened.” Rey edged closer to him. Now that she was next to him it was far easier to observe him discreetly. He was so tall, north of six foot she would say. And he obviously followed a vigorous exercise regime to maintain his fitness. She toyed with the thought of asking him, before realizing how bizarre that sounded. His nearness seemed to be having a weird affect on her already frazzled brain. Irritated that she was focusing too much on his appearance, Rey took a step back and scowled up at him as if it was all his fault that she was obsessing over his looks.

Ben was getting whiplash from her changing mood. He wondered what was causing her to scowl at him like an angry cat. “I don’t know what happened.” He muttered, running his fingers through his inky black locks.

Rey was fascinated by the way his thick hair cascaded around his face and shoulders, fighting the urge to entwine her fingers through the black strands of hair like pools of the purest ink, the faint light from above making them reflect an indigo blue.

Ben wore a puzzled expression as he tried to figure out Rey’s changing moods. Her scowl had softened to a dreamy half smile. She hadn’t responded to his last question and it confused him. “This bond between us…” he began again.

Rey snapped back into the moment, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at being caught staring. She swallowed thickly, taking in another quiet breath as she fought to regain her composure. “I don’t understand it.” She cut in before he could continue. “It…it scares me.” She admitted.

“In what way?” Ben asked softly.

Rey was doing everything she could to avoid his eyes. The low rumble of his voice was somehow soothing. She swallowed thickly, trying to understand her sudden attraction for this guy who was supposed to be her enemy. Their connection, this so-called bond that had opened up between them, frightened her in ways she couldn’t explain. She wasn’t scared because she thought he would hurt her; in fact, it was the complete opposite. His protectiveness was part of the reason she was drawn to him. They were on opposite sides of a war. He had killed Han-his own father. As often as she tried to remind herself of this, it did nothing to explain the way she gravitated toward him. She hated herself, and him, for making her feel this way.

“Rey?” He said in that same sultry voice. “Tell me.”

_Damn him!_ She thought.

“Because the more I get to know you, the harder it is to hate you.” Rey exploded. “And I should hate you for what you’ve done.”

“You don’t think I already hate myself!” Ben demanded bitterly.

“I know you do.” Rey sobbed. “And knowing that, feeling how much you do, it just makes it all worse. Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear.”

“And I saw something, too.” Ben captured her tremulous gaze and held it firmly with his own. “Just you.”

* * *

In the beginning, Rey had regarded her bond with Ben as an unwelcome development due to the series of Force visions that she shared with him. As time had gone on, she was surprised to see that Ben, whose emotional state was further affected by their bond, no longer tried to hide his hurt and pain from her. It had allowed them to connect on a more intimate level, allowing her to sense his inner conflict and misery that caused him so much pain. Their connection was unprecedented in its raw power and gave Rey insights into Ben that he had allowed no one to ever see before. After failing to discover the identities of her own parents on Ahch-to, Ben had been the one she had reached out to confess her feelings of loneliness and despair. He had insisted she was not alone, he showed understanding and empathy. She had responded in kind, reaching out to him, trying to convince him it wasn’t too late and trying to reach out to him, not just emotionally, but physically too, by holding out her hand.

Despite the vast distances that separated them they were both physically affected by the surroundings of one another. When she had held out her hand toward him, she never expected him to try and reach out, too. She thought that their hands would simply pass through each other. When their fingers actually touched, the contact had been shocking, and more intimate then either of the two loners were prepared for, until Luke had barreled in, discovering them holding hands and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. His intrusion had been the catalyst for Ben reliving his past painful experiences with his maternal uncle, unleashing his fear that Luke would try and hurt Rey, like Luke had tried to hurt him.

“I was convinced he was going to hurt you.” Ben’s tone was bleak as he looked at Rey. “He feared my power just like he fears yours.”

Ben’s eyes were bewitching in their intensity. They reflected all the pain and misery he had ever felt. Rey drowned in them even as she tried to swim. “Ben.” She said so softly, his name was like a quiet exhalation. “Its not too late.”

“It is too late.”

Once again, the jagged emotions turned his insides tight. He wanted to reach out to her, pleading, “ _Please, help me. Convince me again its not too late. Hold my hand and stop me from falling.”_ But the words wouldn’t leave his mouth, it was his eyes that had to speak for him.

Rey sensed all this and more. She shifted her eyes downward, thick black lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Her hand drifted outward, hovering hesitantly above his momentarily, before she made the decision to take it. “It’s not too late, Ben. Let me help you.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


End file.
